The crazy family, the man whore and I
by Love.Twilight.NCIS
Summary: When the crazy Cullen/Swan family take a vacation to the adored Isle Esme, Bella's stuck with her worst enemy. Edward 'man whore' Cullen, who just loves getting under her skin. But just what if hate wasn't actually hate? BxE! Will be 'M; so your warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've been working on this one for a while, and I do have a few chapters ready and waiting. I hope you enjoy this, even if it _has _been done like a gazillion times! I don't care; this is my take on it. _I've always wanted to do a story like this._**

**Anywho_, _I hope you like, and I really, really, really hope you review and tell me what you all think!**

**Thanks a lot guys (:**

* * *

"ESME! Out of all of the needy children in America, you had to adopt Emmett?" I screeched in annoyance to Esme who was in kitchen, while Emmett held the remote control way above my head.

Damn my height.

"I sometimes question my choice too, Bella" she joked, swiftly walking past us with laundry and taking it upstairs, _avoiding getting too involved._

"What can I say, Bells? She fell in love with me, I think it was the puppy-dog eyes" Emmett laughed, pulling his favourite 'get-me-anything' eyes.

They didn't work that often.

"You're almost as good as Alice" I muttered, and finally gave up, which meant I had to watch wrestling.

But today the puppy dog eyes did.

The show is just a bunch of middle aged men running around in too-tight spandex with fake muscles and abs, pretending to fight each other.

Geez, how could people watch this show?

I was so un-interested in the pathetic _fake _wrestling that I drifted into a daydream.

Carlisle and Esme had been young lovers, meeting in high school and continuing their strong relationship until the present day. Unfortunately, they found that Esme was un-able to have children, and with their desperate want of children they decided to adopt.

They adopted three children ten years ago when they were 24, Emmett then aged 7, twins Alice and Edward then aged 6 and also twins Jasper and Rosalie then 7.

Carlisle is a doctor at Forks General Hospital and Esme is an interior decorator. And on top of all the money they get when their wages are combined, Carlisle's parents had been extremely rich, owning their own business and when they unfortunately died after a car accident all the money was inherited by Carlisle, an only child.

Since they were young children, my father Charlie and Carlisle had been best friends. So naturally when Charlie had begun dating my mother Renee, and Carlisle with Esme, a strong friendship had been born.

My mom and dad married young, and had me young too. And sixteen years after my birth, their relationship continues. Carlisle and Esme are my godparents, as Charlie and Renee are Carlisle and Esme's children's god parents.

And now 10 years later we all live in small town called Forks, Washington. It was nearly always raining, and rarely did we get to see the sun. The town was occupied with around 3000 residents and that was about it.

Nothing _ever_ happened in Forks; big news would be if my dad, who was Chief of Police, ever did break out the handcuffs or clean his gun.

And yet my family made it bearable.

Emmett, a black haired, big looking muscled boxer seemed scary from the outside, but inside he was all teddy-bear. He was like hot-chocolate on a cold day. He always made you happy, whatever your mood, even though he was a big pranker. Emmett was one for jokes, and was constantly annoying someone, but he did it with love. He's so protective of me, if I get a wrong glance from a boy, he'll blow his top. It's not like I need the protection, I can handle my own. But you've got to love Emmett, puppy-dog eyes included.

Alice is a pixie. She's barely 5 foot, and has short, black hair which flicks out at the bottom. She's pale, but not transparent like me. Alice is beautiful, with bright blue eyes and a dainty figure; you wouldn't be surprised at the amount of boys who throw themselves at her. Also, Alice is my best friend, my sister. Though she likes shopping and I like reading, and I hate clothes and make up but yet she lives for the stuff, we make it work. It's our 'Shebang' as Alice calls it.

Rosalie is the definition of beautiful. If you looked it up in the dictionary, right there smack bang in the middle of the page would be a picture of Rose. With long blonde locks and glimmering blue eyes and the perfect facial structure and body, people would kill to look like her. She's also my best friend. Rose understands more than Alice when I'm upset, because Alice is so innocent she finds it hard to believe the bad things in the world. But Rose does, and she's amazing for it. Though she likes shopping, she's also not afraid to get her hands dirty, because she's basically a mechanic. She's a life saver. No, seriously she is, because the damn girl fixed my truck before Dad could send it to the dump.

Jasper is Rosalie's twin sister, and is basically the female version of her. He has blonde/brown shaggy hair, with calm hazel eyes and a lean build. Jasper's the person who always knows how to help someone in distress. He can calm a raging room as soon as he walks in. He's laid back, though can join in the fun when he wants. I know from personal experience, because when Emmett needs a partner in crime, its either Jasper or Edward he turns to. Or both, and that's worse.

Finally, there's Edward, Alice's twin. And to put it plainly, I hate the god damn ground the kid walks on. The feeling is mutual. We have hated each other since we met; the hatred has always been there. He's so annoying, and cocky, and thinks he's God's gift to women or something. Ha, he's certainly not. He's the stereotypical player. He'll have one girl one week and another girl the next. Who knows what diseases the man whore has? He's a freaking walking STD for crying out loud.

But, unfortunately, I know why girls throw themselves at him. He's damn right sexy.

Edward has deep, emerald eyes. Bronze unruly hair which is so sexy it should be illegal. Perfect pink lips that you can almost feel trailing down your neck. A strong jaw, straight nose, cute ears and a 6'2 lean but muscular body. He must have been born an Adonis.

And yet he is the least attractive male on this planet to me. Eugh, I'd rather a chimp. You'd probably have a better conversation with a chimp than with him; all he'd talk about is the latest whore he'd fucked.

But heck, I couldn't even care. I've never shown an interest in boys, all they are is dirty scum. Bar the few exceptions. All they do is capture your heart and then leave, crushing your damn confidence as they do.

Fucking assholes.

I'm Isabella Swan by the way. But I hate Isabella so it's just Bella; I hate it when someone calls me Isabella, even more so when the word oozes from the man whore's diseased lips.

A quick description about me is I have bland, boring brown curly hair. Big brown eyes and one lip that's a fuller than the other. I'm slim and have curves, yet I never show them off unless forced to be Alice or Rose. I prefer to wear sweats, hoodies and baggy shirts, that's just me, that's just who I am.

"Daydreaming again, _Swan_?" his smooth velvety voice whispers from behind me and I instantly break from my trance.

"What the hell is it too you, _Cullen_?" I spat, though my eyes couldn't help but trail down his body. Dark jeans loose on his waist and a crisp white t-shirt that showed of his toned stomach and arms.

_*Cough cough* MAN WHORE. Remember Bella?_

"You should really get yourself checked out, ya know. Someone will officially diagnose you with bitchiness. Not that you need a doctor for that" he smirked.

"I'm sure the doctor would be more interested to see you, _Cullen_. Just the other day I heard someone repeatedly calling you 'Syphilis' in the corridors... Oops, sorry, that was me!" I answered sarcastically, and Emmett struggled with his laughter on his lounge chair.

And our mothers think one day we're gonna get married? I don't think so.

Get me a chimp.

Then Alice, Jasper and Rosalie arrived home from shopping.

"Arguing again are they Emmett?" Rosalie laughed as she kissed him.

Alice and Jasper stood holding each other by the door way.

Oh, did I mention they're in love?

Yeah, little Romeo's and Juliet's we have here. I just say it's a reputation of our parents, it's kinda impossible to avoid it, but I'm happy for them all the same.

Even if on occasions I need a barf bag.

"Do you guys ever stop?" Jasper chuckled and snatched the remote from Emmett.

"Yeah, when he's unconscious" I smirked and proceeded into the kitchen.

"I doubt you'd stop then!" Alice called loudly so I would hear.

We continued to banter on until Carlisle arrived home with Charlie and Renee, which was odd, because Charlie should still be at work.

"Hi honey" Carlisle smiled, hugging his wife and then briefly kissing her.

"Kids, we have something to tell you" Esme gushed, and her and Mom seemed so excited.

I groaned, "Mom, please don't tell me your pregnant! I have enough hassle from Emmett."

Mom looked horrified, "No, no I'm not pregnant. How can you say such a thing? Have I put on weight? Does it look like I'm pregnant?"

Dad nudged her to break her from her rage, and whispered something in her ear. She calmed down then, _god help me whatever he told her._

Ewww. Just ewww.

"Oh, right, yes. As the end of your school year is next week, we've all decided to head out to Isle Esme for the summer!"

The room instantly lit up. We all _adored _Isle Esme.

Carlisle's extremely rich parents had left the island to him as well. It was previously named 'Isle Cullen' but when he was 18, he renamed it 'Isle Esme'.

I thought that was so sweet. Wouldn't you like an island named after you too?

Hey, I am a girl after all.

"Are you kidding? Alright!" Emmett cheered, and he tackled Jasper to the ground in excitement and started to wrestle with him.

Esme smiled, "No Emmett we are not kidding, pack your bag kids, we leave next Friday evening!"

As Alice and Rosalie were dragging me out of the room, Dad grumbled "I just wonder what the hell could go wrong this year."

* * *

**That's it for now. What did you all think? I hope it wasn't too bad for you guys. I'll just be glad if one person gets a bit** **of enjoyment out of this story.**

**See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought I'd post this one quickly because of the great reviews (: thanks you guys for those, your amazing… **

'_**Because your amazing, just the way you areeeeeee!'**_

**Hope you all like this chapter, and guys remember, this will be a 'M' story, so don't freak out **_**when **_**I write smut okay. But it won't be for a while yet.**

**Oh! And thanks for all the story/author alerts too!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight, as much as I begged Stephanie Meyer to let me, she said no :(**

* * *

"Get me off this plane now!"

I'd been repeatedly chanting this for more than fifteen freaking minutes. We'd all been placed in seats in two's, so naturally, I was put with the man whore to 'bond'.

Screw bonding, I don't wanna get syphilis.

Not that I'd let him touch me or anything.

"Will you quiet the fuck down Isabella? I don't wanna be hearing your whiny fucking voice for the next 11 hours!"

Oh yeah, did I mention I'm sat next to the man whore for 11 hours? Yeah great, just what the doctor ordered. A batch of idiocy and syphilis for Bella times two.

"Well quite frankly _Cullen_ I'm gonna hate it as much as you so why don't you shut up and keep us both happy? Now, have you got that or can't your dick sized brain understand a simple sentence?" I glared at him with pure hatred and all he did was grin back, cocky little prat.

"Fucking crystal" he smirked.

"Good!" I hiss and take a few moments out to calm down. To try and pass time, and to try and ignore Edward I pulled out 'Wuthering Heights' from my rucksack.

I got through three chapters before he spoke again.

"Whatcha reading?" His disgustingly smooth voice broke my concentration and when I turned my head to face him; if looks could kill he'd be 6 feet under by now.

"And why would you care, _Cullen?_" I spat, becoming infuriated with his still smirking face. I hated how he knew to annoy me, and he _knew_ how good at it he was.

But yet again, I did get to ruin his fun sometimes, so it did have some quirks.

Normally people like him I could handle; I could ignore them and let they're snarky little comments blow over my head.

_But noooo…not Edward_ _the filthy little man whore who has just so __blessed__ me with his presence in my life. _

He just got right under my skin like a _parasite_ that you couldn't remove without your own death.

And I wasn't suicidal.

Edward leans closer to my face, and I hate to admit it but the sexy smirk was still plastered to his lips.

I gasp softly, _unwillingly._

"I was just interested in your choice of literature, _Bella_," he says quietly, and the way my name rolled of his damn right gorgeous lips made me shiver.

_What the hell Bella? What's going on with me?_

I try to control myself so I lean back, away from his face, and try to be as angry and sarcastic as damn right possible.

"Well sorry to say Edward, but 'Wuthering Heights' is definitely not _your_ type of literature. It's a _real story_, and the last time I checked GSM had no story to it at all."

His eyebrows raised, "Touché, but at least the girls in that magazine are more woman then you'll _ever _be."

I don't know why but that hurt, but it really did.

I let out an infuriated but almost quiet yell and clench my fists, which were one more smirk away from punching Edward's face, "More woman? Ha, yeah right Edward, don't make me laugh. Those girls have a personality the same size as the dimension of a post-it stamp. So yeah, I don't care if they have a better body and a prettier face; at least I could have an intelligent conversation with someone of which the topic wouldn't be me, myself or I. So screw you Cullen."

I throw up the arm rest and slide out of the seat and rush to the bathroom, where I slammed the door and hit it.

_Why did I let him bother me so much? Why did I care what he thought of me? Why was I hurt when he said that? Why did I even have to deal with him?_

Oh yeah, because the douche was a part of my family.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"I'll be out in a sec," I call to whoever was on the other side.

Couldn't I just have five freaking minutes alone?

"Bella, are you okay?"

It was Rose.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rose. Everything's just freaking _daaandy,_" I groan sarcastically, and opened the door. She was leaning up against the wall in front of the door, one perfect eyebrow raised at me.

"Bells, I'm sitting in front of you. I think I heard enough to say that something went down between you and Edward."

I sigh, "He's just being his normal annoying, cocky, man whore self. Nothing's changed."

She laughs, "As much as I agree Bella, he _is_ my brother."

"I don't care if he was the freaking President's son, my opinion of him wouldn't change."

"Come on, Emmett's sitting with Edward for a while so you can come and sit with me and relax."

"Halle-freaking-lujah."

I sat with Rosalie for a few hours before I went back to my seat because I thought Emmett was suffering from withdrawal symptoms from Rosalie.

As soon as he sat down next to her his lips were on hers.

_Love. You know you'd feel amazing if it was happening to you, but when you see your best friends kiss all you feel is envy. _

_Why couldn't I have that?_

"I think they're gonna be joining the mile-high club anytime now," Edward chuckles when I, unfortunately, resumed my place next to him.

"And you'd know all about that wouldn't you," I grin sarcastically at him, and then remembered he didn't know the dirty little secret of his that _I_ knew. _Oopsies. _

"What do you mean by that?" Edward's head tilted and he narrowed his green eyes at me.

"Oh get real Edward… last year? When we were flying to California? You walked out of that bathroom with the biggest cocky smile ever, that you only wear after you've got laid. And then the air hostess quickly rushed out a few seconds after you, flushed and trying to fix her bimbo hair. You thought no one noticed, they didn't, but I did."

He was speechless and shocked for a few moments before he regained himself and smirked, "Well, it's an experience that you'll never have."

"I'll never have a lot of things, doesn't mean I care about it."

"Like you'll always be an innocent little virgin," smirk, smirk, and smirk. Oh yeah, have I mentioned he kept freaking smirking at me? No? Well he smirked at me.

_Yep, hit me where it hurts Edward, yep, right there. _

"Does it really bother you that I'm a virgin? Actually, don't answer that, I don't care what you think about me. Honestly, I couldn't give a crap what you thought about me," I lied, and something in his eyes told me he knew I was lying too, but thankfully he didn't mention it.

Edward just lay back in his seat and closed his eyes.

_Only 5 more hours to go, Bella._

Suddenly five hours from now seemed a long way away.

Since we flew from Seattle at one in the morning, we arrived at Rio at 12 'o' clock noon in Rio, but since Rio is 6 hours in front of Seattle, we arrived at 6pm Rio time.

Once we'd left the plane, collected our bags and left the airport, we caught a taxi to the harbour, where Carlisle had arranged for a small boat to take us out to Isle Esme, as it wasn't on the mainland.

We passed Isle Esme's sister island, Isle Eden, as we docked. The two islands were connected by a small but stable bridge, and according to Carlisle, it had just been bought by a rich family from America.

Esme and Mom starting talking about going to meet our new neighbours soon but I easily drowned it out due to how tired I was.

I didn't sleep once on the plane, so man, I was tired. So I got comfy and closed my eyes for a moment, to get some well needed rest.

**(Esme pov).**

"We'll have to go and meet them soon, after all they will probably be our new neighbours for the rest of our lifetime, don't you think, Carlisle?" I asked, while Carlisle, Charlie and the boys unpacked the luggage from the boat.

"Whatever you think, dear," he replied as he dragged three suitcases into the house.

I nodded, and turned to look at the beautiful house where we would be staying in for many weeks. How I loved this place, it was the home of many treasured memories.

The house overlooked the beach and the sea, and it was made of dark wood. Most of the doors and windows were made of glass, and the front porch held a swing and a fire. There was a hot tub around the back, but it wasn't visible from the front. Surrounding the house were many exotic green trees and plants, and the warm white sand lay in front of the house and a thin grey path led all the way down to the main part of our beach.

It was a perfect way to spend our summer.

I turned back around to the boat again when Emmett was taking the last of the luggage into the house. I noticed Bella still sat in the boat, which I thought was odd.

"Bella? Why aren't you inside?" I ask, but got no reply. I then realised she'd fallen asleep, and I didn't want to wake her, but I couldn't carry her into the house.

Edward was then walking out of the house and down to the boat, to check there was no remaining luggage.

"Edward, will you carry Bella upstairs please? She's fallen asleep and I don't want to wake her."

"Mom, I-," he began to argue, and but I stopped him.

I frowned, "Edward please? For me?"

He sighed and nodded, and looked at Bella for a few moments before he picked her up gently in his arms. Edward then carried Bella into the house and up the stairs, followed by me, getting a few confused glances from the family and a kissy face from Emmett.

That boy will never grow up.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be up soon, so keep your eyes peeled. **

**Also, if there's any suggestions for the story, or how I can make it better, don't hesitate to tell me, I **_**luuuurve**_** criticism. **

**Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello…New chapter. Would love to say thanks to the **_**absolutely, extraordinary, wonderfully, amazingly, great **_**reviews/story/author alerts!**

**I love you guys **

**On with the story!**

**(Edward pov).**

As I carried Bella through the house I couldn't help but realise that she actually looked really calm and peaceful… It was strange. But heck, I couldn't complain, it made a big difference from being her usual bitchy and sarcastic self.

"Which room?" I ask Esme as we reach the second floor.

"Your room is on the top floor," she says quietly, and points to the stairs that lead to the third floor.

I nodded and climbed them.

Our house had three floors. The first floor had the living room, lounge, kitchen, a bathroom and a games room. The second floor had the two bedrooms with en-suites and king sized beds. It had the two other bedrooms, one with two twin beds and the other with three. It also had two extra bathrooms too.

The top floor was one bedroom with an en-suite.

It had two king sized beds with oak frames and white drapes hanging down to surround the beds. The sheets on the bed were white, and had a few coloured pillows on them. Both beds had bedside tables, with a vase with some red flowers in them. The room had two wooden wardrobes and two sets of drawers. The carpet was a snowy white and in front of the large glass windows were a brown sofa and a brown armchair with a coffee table before it. On the same wall as the entrance door wall was another door, which leads to the bathroom. The windows reached from the floor to the ceiling, and had cream blinds to block out the morning sun. To help with the air conditioning there was a fan on the ceiling, and I knew that would be needed. Lastly, on the edge of the room was a door leading out to the balcony that looked over the blue ocean.

Wait!

Hold the phone for one fucking minute here.

Esme said '_**your**_?'

"Mom, you said _yours_?" I ask tentatively, laying Bella on the bed closest to the balcony doors.

I knew where this was leading and I didn't like it. Not one fucking bit.

She sighs, "I know your both not going to like this, but you're going to be sharing this room."

"What?" I yell, throwing my arms up in anger.

Esme shushes me, "Be quiet Edward or you'll wake her."

"Esme," yep, I was using the 'call Mom by her first name' card, "we _hate_ each other. You can't expect me to tolerate her for the whole summer!"

She puts her hands on her hips and glares at me; she speaks quietly, but manages to sound like death or something, "Well then you'll have to learn. We're all fed up of this unknown silly hatred of each other; it's getting ridiculous. Your both young adults, and should be mature enough to sort whatever this is out!"

I sighed heavily, _fucking great._ I knew I wasn't going to win this argument so I pinched the bridge of my nose and forced out, "So why exactly do I have to share with the she –devil?"

Mom ignores my insult and replies, "Your dad and I are taking one of the en-suites, and Charlie and Renée are taking the other. Emmett and Rosalie are having the two twin bed room, and Alice and Jasper are having the three twin bed room. So unless you want to share with them, which I doubt, this is your only option."

I clench my fists, "Can't you and Dad and Charlie and Renée have this room?"

She sighs again, there was a lot of sighing going on, "Edward don't be silly, you know that would be inappropriate. Just try and be civil, it's all I'm asking", Mom then takes a look at Bella and then back at me with warning eyes and then leaves the room quietly.

I lay down on the empty bed, kicking off my shoes as I went.

At least it was comfy and at least it was a king size. I mean, it had to be even the slightest bit better than sharing with Alice and Jasper? Who surely would push the beds together to fuck every night?

I could do without that mental scar thank you very much.

Who was I kidding; this was going to be the worst fucking summer ever.

**(Bella pov).**

When I awoke the next morning I was extremely damn comfy. I opened my eyes and realised I was in the top floor bedroom. The blinds were drawn, so it was fairly dark in here, but when I looked at the clock it was almost 10am.

The cool, crisp cotton white sheets felt amazing against my skin, like heaven. This mattress couldn't get any better either; it was like floating on a cloud.

It was damn right cheesy, but that's the only way it could be described.

I still had my clothes on from yesterday, and then wondered how I got here. The last thing I remembered was arriving at Isle Esme. So how did I get from the boat to the house?

I turned over, stretching my arms and legs as I went with a yawn. I rubbed my eyes and gaped at what I saw.

No. Freaking. Way.

Edward was sleeping the opposite bed. He was facing the other way, so I couldn't see his face, but I knew it was him. The tousled bronze sex hair said it all.

"What the hell?" I yell, shooting up in bed, the anger burning within me. I knew this was just another attempt at frustrating me to no end, and by hell did it work.

He groaned and rolled over, and sat up, running a hand through his wild hair.

"What the fuck Bella?" He grumbles, angry that I woke him. Well sorry pretty boy, but you're not supposed to be here, in this room, in my life, in _existence_.

"Why are you in here?" I demanded, and wrapped the cotton sheets around me, feeling oddly exposed in front of him.

"Because this bed is so fucking comfy," he replies, being the stupid smart ass he is.

"Edward, I'll repeat again, _slooooooowly._ What. The hell. Are you. Doing. Here?" I growled. This was_ not_ happening; he was not going to ruin _my summer_ for me.

"We have to share a room."

"What?"

"Are you deaf or something?"

"No," I mutter, offended. But yet again I was offended by him breathing, "I mean why?"

"Because all the other rooms are taken," he climbs out of the bed in only his boxers. My jaw drops, but before he notices I close it again.

I get off my bed and head for the door, "I'm going to sort this out."

But he grabs my arm and stops me, "Don't you think I've tried? Look, they wouldn't budge. This is happening whether we fucking like it or not, so get used to me Swan, you're gonna be spending a lot of time with me."

"No chance in hell _Cullen. _I'd rather sleep on the sofa," I argue, I was not sharing a room with the man whore. End of.

Edward grins, "Fine by me."

"Fine," I answer, and stormed into the bathroom.

I closed the door with an angry slam, _why was I agreeing to sleep on the sofa? Why not him? What happened to good old fashioned chivalry? Why the heck am I arguing with myself and not him?_

I brushed my teeth and drew the brush through my bed head, grinding my teeth as I went. Somehow my toiletry bag had ended up in here, next to another bag which was sure to be Edwards. I shuddered just thinking what man whore items he had in there.

I left the bathroom, determined to make him sleep on the sofa instead of me.

Edward was sat on his bed, smirking again.

"_You _aresleeping on the sofa."

His eyebrows rose, amused, _was he trying to piss me off even more?_

"I think you're mistaken Swan. You see, _I'm_ staying right here."

"Well I'm not being here when you bring one of your sluts here to fuck. So I'm going somewhere else."

This wasn't happening. But I had no choice; because listening to Edward having sex wasn't number one on my to-do-list. And I did not want to be anywhere near this diseased whore he'd bring back, so they could create new sleazy diseases together. _And _then I don't wanna be anywhere near this room once _that_ had happened.

His mouth dropped open and he came to stand before me, "You think I'd bring her here?"

"I don't doubt you've done it before, and I don't doubt you'd do it again. So yes, I do think you'd bring her here."

I loved how he wasn't arguing the fact that there _was_ going to be a girl, just _where _he was gonna screw her.

"You do realise my parents and god parents are in this house as well? I've never brought someone to this house, and my parents have always been out when I take someone back home. Fuck Bella, I'm not stupid."

I smirked, "Could have fooled me."

Edward rolled his eyes, "Hilarious Bella. No, seriously, you think I'd bring her here?"

"Ha! I knew you were thinking about it!"

He screamed in annoyance, _good_, I smirked silently to myself, "Will you for once stop acting like a bitch!"

"_Me_ act like a bitch? What about you being a cocky, self-adored, arrogant pig? Ever looked in the mirror Edward?"

He laughed, "A few times actually."

"I bet you have," I mumble quietly and then in frustration, I back down, "Fine, keep the room. It's diseased now anyway since you've slept in here."

Edward takes a step forward, and he's so close that a piece of paper could barely squeeze between us. I can feel his warm breath against my face, and my heart rate sped up. When I was in the bathroom he had put on some sweat pants, but no shirt. His sculpted abs was perfect, muscular, but not overly defined. I wanted to trace them with my fingers.

"Shame you won't be here _Isabella_, I would have given you the best night of your life," his voice is so low and husky and the way my name rolled off his tongue I almost freaking had an orgasm right there and then.

I gulp and shiver and then he laughs, moves past me and into the bathroom, brushing his hand lightly over my arm.

I wait for the click of the door closing before I move and run my hand over my face.

_What in the monkeys was that?_

I shook my head and tried to ignore it. _Nothing happened Bella; it was just your imagination. It's the morning, your mind is groggy. Remember, two words. Man. Whore. _Then I changed with super speed and rushed downstairs.

When I burst into the kitchen trying to act calm and normal, because whatever _that _was did not just happen, Esme and Mom were sitting on the stools sipping coffee.

"Good morning Bella," they both said in unison with a smile.

"Morning," I mumbled, making some coffee for myself.

"Everything okay, dear?" Esme asks, detecting my slight distress. It was always so damn easy for everyone to see straight through me.

I nod furiously like those stupid little bobble head things, "Yep, no, maybe. Um, why did you think it was such a good idea me sharing a room with Edward?"

Mom sighs, "I don't understand why you too hate each other so much."

"Because he's a man wh-."

Mom quickly scolds me, "Don't finish that sentence Isabella."

"Anyway, I'm sleeping on the sofa."

"Bella, no you're…" Mom tries to argue but I change the subject.

"Any normal parents wouldn't let boys and girls share a room."

"But this family is certainly not normal. And your all old enough, we can't stop what you do. We can only give advice, and we all trust you enough to make your own decisions," Esme answers, rubbing my arm.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, use protection and all that. Shouldn't you be saying this to the others? I wouldn't touch Edward with a barge pole."

"Hate often clouds other emotions," Mom says with some attempt at Buddha wisdom or something. Jeez! They were both starting to sound like freaking shrinks. I don't need a shrink... what I need is Edward out of my life.

I place my coffee down roughly on the work top and leave the room. I grab my shoes from the closet (Alice must have unpacked my things because my wardrobe was full this morning), and open and close the front door with a slam.

_I couldn't deal with this shit._

I almost ran to the beach. The further away from the house meant I was further away from the man whore and further away from my mothers who insisted I was in love with Satan.

I sat down by the water's edge, soaking up the hot sun, grateful I'd worn shorts and a loose shirt.

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry or scream. I wasn't the type of person to cry easily, but for some reason my eyes were filling up and the more I forced the tears back the more they escaped from my eyes.

I didn't even know _why _I was crying, just that I was. It was frustrating and annoying; I let _him_ get under my skin. I let Mom and Esme bother me when they insist I'm gonna spend my life with him.

_So why did I let them?_

I had no idea.

And I hated that. I hated not being in control with my own emotions, I hated not understanding what I felt and I hated not knowing why I felt these things.

_Why couldn't my life be simple?_

"Bells?" I heard Charlie's voice call out to me and he interrupted my inner whining session.

I didn't move when I felt my Dad sit down next to me, or when he placed an arm over my shoulder; I just sat still, waiting for him to speak.

"Why the tears Bells? What's up hun?" He grunted in his normal deep, gravelly voice.

"Mom. Esme. Edward! Life in general," I mutter, I sounded so depressed; I thought maybe Charlie would recommend help.

He chuckles and rubs my arm with his rough dry hands, "it isn't funny dad," I pout. "They think I'm gonna _marry_ the disease of all diseases. And for the disease, well I keep letting him get under my skin, he's infuriating!"

"Now, be nice Bella. You just gotta let what will be, be. Maybe your Mom and Esme are right, maybe-"

I groaned, a massively tremendously grumpy groan, "not you too dad, please, _anyone_ but you."

Charlie laughs again, and his moustache bobs with his mouth, "I'm not saying that you will, I'm just saying that it may be a possibility. You and Edward obviously have a connection, whether or not you like it."

"But dad, aren't you supposed to be the one who's all 'hands off my baby girl' and 'no one's good enough for her' and 'she's not having kids till she's fifty'?"

"As much as I'd like that to happen Bells, it's not going to. Just do me one favour?"

"Yeah?"

"Try and enjoy the holiday. Let loose a bit, have fun, like a _normal _teenager."

I sigh, "When have I ever been normal?"

"Your right, kid. Now come on, your Mom's cooked bacon, the only thing she can cook."

This time I smile, and follow him back up to the house.

**Okay, so what did ya think? Tell me the good, the bad and the ugly in a review please!**

**See ya soon!oxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**This one kinda reflects me, as well as Bella. Bella has body issues, and basically, the way she's described is the way I feel about myself. I really just made her look how I am, because it's a real experience, its believable because it happens to me every day. **

**I'm a uk size 8 (American size 4) and basically, I'm everything Bella is described like. I'm slim, but not really toned and I am constantly dieting and exercising to be **_**smaller, toner, prettier**_**. **

**I'm trying to learn to be happy with myself, and that not everyone is that slim, toned, gorgeous celebrity you see in the magazines and on films. Because **_**nobody**_** looks like that. **

**So I hope a lot of people can relate to this part of the story, and relate to me. Because no matter of how big or how small you are, you are beautiful.**

**As long as you're healthy, be happy with yourself. Because ladies, no man likes a bone. And men, no woman wants nothing to cuddle too.**

**YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL!**

**Remember that, I'm getting there, but just love yourself because your perfect just the way you are.**

**Sorry for the long authors note, it's just something that's close to me and I feel strongly about. Hope I didn't freak no one out...**

**Anyway, have fun with this chapter!**

* * *

The rest of the morning was uneventful. I apologised to Mom and Esme, ate breakfast and talked with everyone. Thankfully I didn't see Edward, _probably looking for his next fuck, what? It must be just over two days since he's gone without sex? Poor baby._

Luckily I'd managed to keep my thoughts to myself and not get into trouble with Mom about calling Edward a man whore, as much as I was right she wouldn't allow me to say it.

_Man whore. _

_Man whore._

_Man whore._

It was around 2 o'clock, the sun was shining, the waves were glistening, the sky was blue and I was sat in the lounge reading Wuthering Heights.

This appealed to me to no end. Everyone was down at the beach, and quite frankly it does me a lot of good to _not_ be around a bunch of loved up couples who think it's acceptable to suck face when I'm standing beside them.

Ew.

And then from out of nowhere the door swung open and hit the wall with a loud bang, interrupting my little heaven bubble.

Alice charged in, her little hands on her little hips and her little eyes glaring at me. Damn, the pixie can sure make a lot of noise.

"What Alice?" I groan, displeased by being disturbed.

"Don't you 'what' me missy! It's a glorious day and you sit here reading the same bloody book that you've read a gazillion times!"

"Don't insult me using English curse words. We Americans have many curse words and 'bloody' is not one of them," I answer back sarcastically, and glance back at my book, ignoring her angry form in the doorway.

Her eyes narrow even more and her brow is creased so much I feel the need to iron through it, "You have 10 seconds to get your sorry ass off that sofa and into a swim suit."

"No _Alice_, I'm staying here."

"No you're not_ Bella._ It's unhealthy to spend your summer vacation reading. Now go get changed!"

Accepting the inevitable, I sulkily agree, "Fine, I'll go. But I'm not changing; you know how much I hate wearing bikinis!"

Alice sighs heavily and looks disheartened, "Bella I don't see why you're so conscious about what you look like, your beautiful hunny."

"Alice I have flab and I wobble, I'm disgusting."

"Bella it's called curves and you have them, and you're beautiful. So what if you have a little meat on your stomach? You're a woman! Embrace it because you're gorgeous!"

Tears sting the corners of my eyes for the second time that day, but I refuse to let them fall, so I wipe my eyes roughly, "You only say that because you're my best friend Ali, and yet you're a size 0 and Rose is a size 2 and toned while I'm a wobbly size 4."

That big crease forms above her brow again and Alice frowns at me and places her hands over mine, "Bella when do I ever lie to you? Look, yes Rose and I are smaller than you, but you don't understand how much I would love your curves! But I can never seem to put weight on… You're not fat Bella, you're curvy and beautiful. It's time you accept that hunny, because everyone says you're beautiful because you _are_!"

I giggle and blush, unknowing on how to react to her words, _I had never listened to her before, or Rose, just ignored them thinking they were just being nice, but screw it, maybe I should be a bit more confident in what I look like, _"You do lie to me… Last year, when you told me you weren't planning me a surprise birthday party when you were."

Her small hand punches my arm playfully, _but it did kinda hurt, _"That doesn't count as lying Isabella… So, are you coming down to the beach?"

I breathe out heavily and dry my wet eyes before replying, "Yeah I will. Just give me a few minutes to get ready, yeah?"

She jumps up off the sofa with the biggest Cheshire cat grin ever and a spring in her step, "Yay! I'm so determined to bury Emmett in the sand. You can help!"

Alice kisses my cheek before skipping out of the room with grace that could rival any Prima Ballerina, as I huff and trudge upstairs.

I got changed into the bikini quickly but grudgingly, avoiding the mirror, thanking the heavens that the man whore had joined everyone at the beach, so I could change in peace.

Throwing a few things into my beach bag and pulling on an oversized shirt, _feeling at least half decent for the little time I could, __I left the house and headed for the shore._

_Curse Alice and her great words of kindness for tricking me into this. Even if burying Emmett in the sand sounded__ extremely__ tempting._

When I made it down to the beach Dad and Carlisle were chatting about something or other, while Mom and Esme sunbathed occasionally drooling over their latest celebrity crush. I swear they are worse than teenagers.

Alice was having a sand castle competition with Emmett. Hers was doing brilliantly, whereas Emmett's kept crumbling apart as soon as he tapped the bucket. Jasper watched them, amused, and Rosalie sunbathed smirking to Emmett's groans of complaint. Thankfully Edward,_ ahem man whore_, was nowhere in sight.

"You're hitting the bucket too hard Emmett, quit being the Hulk and try hitting it softer" I laughed, setting my bag down under the big red sun umbrella.

Alice squealed while waving a small plastic shovel in the air, "Bella you came!"

Before I even had chance to smile back at her, I heard the biggest spluttered laugh from behind me and my skin crawled, _it was almost too good to be true._

"You are the most _disgustingly vile _human being I have ever unfortunately met!" I screech, turning around quickly and glaring at Edward with red flames in my eyes.

_He's the one person I would definitely torture then violently kill if I knew I wouldn't go to jail for it. _

_But then again, Charlie, the Chief of Forks police, is my dad..._

He was still laughing, but somehow managed to smirk at the same time, causing my annoyance to go through the roof.

"Well that foreshadowing's never going to happen" _it_ grins, apparently very amused with _itse_lf.

"So you don't understand a simple command of 'Go away' or 'Shut up' but you know what foreshadowing means?"

Still grinning at my anger and exasperation he cockily answers, "Yes, yes I do."

Clenching my fists, that was so damn close to colliding with his _precious _little face, I managed to spit out through clenched teeth, "Just leave me alone" before storming off to sit beside Rosalie in a bid to calm down.

_Screw him and screw his filthy comments, I will enjoy myself. _

"Just keep telling yourself that Bella and you will," Rosalie said quietly; I must have been muttering aloud.

"Easy for you to say..." I whine, laying back in the sun in hope of forgetting all about the parasite.

The sun's hot rays did me a whole lot of good, because they cheered me up and made Edward go back to the house for a 'drink'. That had been an hour ago, and he still hadn't returned, which was all well and good with little ole' Bella here. _He'd probably gone looking for his latest conquest. What? It must have been at least two days ago since he'd gotten any. To Edward, that's Armageddon described in black and white. _

"Bellaaaa," an over cheerful, forced innocence and girly voice interrupted my little bubble of calm.

Without opening an eye, I replied, "Yes Alice?"

"Wanna join us in the sea?" What she _really _meant to say was 'Get your freaking ass in the water now', but she had a 'good girl' reputation to uphold with her Daddy and Charlie, who were within ear shot distance of us.

"Are you asking or demanding?"

"The latter..."

"I thought as much too... Alright."

I jump up and slowly make my way to the water, but Alice stops me by clearing her throat several times and to me, it sounds like gerbil being trampled over repeatedly.

I turn around, to see her with her hands on her hips meaning business.

"Yes Alice?"

She points to my oversized extremely comfortable and decently covering t-shirt, "Off."

"No freaking way. You're lucky I'm in a bikini."

"Off"

"On"

"Off!"

"On!"

"OFF!"

"ON!"

"O-"

"ALICE! BELLA! WILL YOU SHUT THE FUDGE UP PLEASE?" Emmett screamed, seemly extremely annoyed with Alice's and my self's argument.

"Well tell Alice that I am not taking off my shirt."

"Bella? Do we have to have this conversation again, in front of _everyone?_ Because I will, and you know I will!"

"Because I will, and you know I will!" I copy, mocking her with a silly high pitched whiny voice.

"Bella," she growls, her bright eyes narrowed at me, "Take it off. You can't develop confidence _without _even trying!"

Everyone tries to go about their business, ignoring our heated argument and pretending to find something interesting about the sand, but I know their concentrating on us, and listening carefully.

_My confidence had been an issue for years, they all knew that._

I grind my teeth together painfully, while slowly removing my shirt. I had to force my brain to tell my arms to remove it, because my sensitive side was screaming no.

"There. It's off. Will you shut up now?" I hiss, feeling extremely uncomfortable. _I was so exposed. _

"Yay!" Alice squeals, "Now come for a swim?"

I race Ali and Jasper to water, beating Alice but losing against Jaspers speed. We spent ages in the warm, crisp blue sea, so long in fact that our parents had left for the house, to start the barbeque for tonight.

Alice, Rose and I even buried Emmett in the sand, while Jasper took the photos. I did honestly enjoy myself, and after a while, I seemed to forget about my body insecurities, because I knew that my family didn't care what I looked like, because they love me all the same.

Although, I did look at Rose and Ali a few times, and really I wasn't that much bigger. Ali was so small because of her dainty frame, and Rose was just toned. So really, if I was toned like Rose, we'd probably be the same size. But I didn't mind being like this, it's just that I'd have to learn to accept that I was curvy.

And then all of a sudden, Edward swaggered back onto our beach, was some whore draped over him, followed with a bunch of other strangers.

Ha ha, he started his own 'disease gang!'

Wait, they're _not _strangers. Why? Because I could name every one of them.

Jessica, Angela, Jacob, Leah, Mike, Eric and the whore draped over Edward was _Tanya. _The female version of Edward.

"Hey guys," Edward smirked, and looked at me, as if he knew what he was gonna say or do was going to yank my chain, "Meet the new residents of Isle Eden. Tanya's family."

Kill. Me. _Now_.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter! It's got to be my favourite one so far!:D**

**Please review (: and thanks to all that reviewed in the last chapter, your fab!**

**See ya soon!oxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my days! I know you guys must hate my guts but really? School asks so much of me. And I went through a bad breakup and makeup, so yeah, life's been a little hectic lately. So here's an extra-long chapter to satisfy you!:)**

**Just a quick thanks to all that reviewed stuff, your all fantastic!**

**And to every reader out there, I **_**really**_** hope your enjoying this, and if you could leave a quick review with some feedback please? I'd be really grateful!**

**I'll stop babbling now…**

**Disclaimer: I asked Stephanie Meyer if it was okay if I could have Edward, but she said no so I don't think I'm allowed anything else…**

* * *

I swear I was catching flies.

My mouth dropped open, and while my friends mumbled and struggled to form a fake happy sentence, I just stood there shaking with anger.

Tanya smirked at me with her bullying stare, noticing my discomfort and because she was such an evil sick predator, she targeted the weak prey.

"What? Cat got your tongue, Bella?" She laughed, all high pitched and twisted and wrong. Nothing like Alice's high pitched but soft, tinkling laugh. But then again, Alice was sweet and Tanya was sour and bitter.

Tanya was the lemon that was always put in your drink at a restaurant that made your drink taste yucky and dry. You hate the yellow piece of filth floating around in your drink, but you never tell the waiter to not put it in.

I never had the choice whether I wanted Tanya around, she was Edward's little prozzie… Picks her up when it pleases him and drops her when he's had enough. It's too bad he always seems to be picking her up.

Between her and Edward I hardly ever got time alone in the Cullen house with people I actually liked. Esme was always too kind-hearted to make anyone leave, and she loved Edward too much (it's hard to see why) to say no to him.

"Seems like Edward's got yours," I spat back with sarcasm and pride, _I liked that comeback. _

Her strawberry blonde eyebrows raise, and her lip curls back slightly, "Jealous?"

I burst out in a fit of giggles, _jealous of you? Please hunny; don't give me the satisfaction of laughing at you. _

"Hardly."

"Hmm, I guess so. But then again, you are and will always be a pathetic little prude," she laughs, and her gang laugh wildly with her, including Edward. It hit me hard to see him laughing at me, but didn't he always? I just guess in the end I didn't pay too much attention him.

"Like you'll always be a diseased ridden skank? I know which one I'd rather be."

She doesn't like that comment, and leaves Edward side – wow, they can actually detach? – and comes storming up to my face. Her tall physique towers my short one, but I don't let it intimidate me. I was a strong bitch who could deal with this whore.

"And you'll ever get the choice? There's nothing special about you, _sweetie. _You're ugly. You're fat. And you're worthless. Your 'friends' tell you different? They're just being nice, hun. You hang around with people who are way out of your league because they just don't have the heart to say no. Want to know why you've never been kissed by a boy? I've given you three, and trust me; I can give you plenty more Bella. So do us all a favour and run along now with your beer belly and jelly legs, hun, we don't want you here."

It hurt. No, it _fucking _killed. But I wasn't going to let her, her gang, Edward or anyone else see how much it really did. I pulled myself together, plugged the tears, cleared my clenched throat and said, "You think I care what you think of me bitch? I don't think you're in any place to judge me when you've got at least ten different diseases that you can't pronounce. So see the big blue watery thing down there? Go drown in it."

I didn't stay to watch her reaction, or anyone else's for that matter, I just rushed back up to the house. I heard thundering screams come from behind me - from what it seemed a massive argument had broken out - but I didn't care, I needed to get away.

I ended up in the room I shared with _it, _after ignoring the confused looks off my parents/god parents_. _He caused all of this. Edward. He brought Tanya here! Edward knew how much we hated each other; he just did it to get on my nerves. My last nerve. He made so sure he did everything he could just to annoy me. He had to flaunt the fact his tongue was down her throat, he made it be seen. He had to just make it known.

Why doesn't he just put it on TV? It'd save him a lot of time.

And Tanya. I hate her. I despise every single bone in her foul little body. And she hit me hard, she knew she did. It's not hard to see that I have confidence and body issues, Edward had probably mentioned my discomfort on plenty of occasions, surely they must laugh and joke about me together? And Tanya played on my weaknesses; saw that I knew I could never be that slim, toned, beautiful, confident, wanted woman and she flaunted it in my face. She made me know how disgusting I was. As if I didn't know already?

But it was going to change. Starting right here, right now, I was going to do it. I was going to become that slim, toned, confident girl and I was going to show her.

I was going to show her that I'm strong enough to do it, stronger than her.

Show her that I wasn't worthless, that I was good for something.

That I could get myself looking beautiful. Finally for once, beautiful.

But I was crying, I was crying so much and I couldn't stop. Because I knew that I could never be that, that slim, toned, beautiful girl no matter how much I tried. Exercising can't make you beautiful and I could never be that. Beautiful.

I was everything she said. I was worthless, ugly and fat.

And what was worse, I know what she said about my friends was true. I was out of their league by so much. They were beautiful, wanted, popular people who didn't want a lowlife like me hanging around. I was just there, but they never wanted me to be. I was just Bella, their parent's friend's daughter. The creepy, weird girl they felt sorry for because she had no friends.

"Bella, hunny? What's going on? What's happened? Your father and Carlisle just had to rush down the beach to break up a fight between Emmett and some boy. And Rosalie and Alice are nearly scrapping with some girl. We heard screaming, and saw you run back. Why are you so upset baby? Sssh, I'm here, Momma's here."

She cradles me in her arms, rocking back and forth slowly, like when I was younger. It felt like the best place in the world to be right now, in her arms, being soothed by my wonderful mother.

She started singing 'Mockingbird' to me, and slowly but surely I calmed down eventually.

"Now baby," she started, cupping my wet cheeks in her soft hands, "what happened?"

"Edward brought Tanya and her gang to the beach, her family are the new owners of Isle Eden. Disgusting, right?" I sniffle, with a sopping wet red face that'd scare anyone but my mother away. "Anyway, Tanya and I got into an argument and it got really heated. I said what I had to say and left, and then everyone must have started fighting."

Mom nodded, "I understand that part. But Bella, I know you, you're strong. Tanya must have said something really bad to make you cry like this, usually you brush it off because you can handle it because your 'Sasha Fierce' – see my Beyonce quote Bells? – but not today. What did she say Bella, what hurt you so much?"

"Mom its nothing, its-", I tried arguing my way out, telling her it was fine when it wasn't. But I was an open book, an open canvas, anyone could see right through me.

"Bella…" she said with her warning tone, and I sighed and explained exactly what Tanya had said, every last detail.

Mom even started crying, balling her own droplets of tears, "Oh Bella, you know none of its true don't you? She's a silly girl who's jealous of your natural beauty, your kind nature and wonderful personality. You're neither ugly, worthless and certainly not fat baby, you're perfect. It's what's wrong with society today, you have to be stick thin or you're fat. You have to be flawless to be beautiful. You will never be any of those things, you here? You stay strong sweetie, and you keep doing whatever you're doing, because one day you'll be getting the last laugh when she's got a thousand kids and no money to pay for them.  
And your friends are your friends. She's trying to make you feel isolated when you're not. Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper all love you for you. Because you're their amazing, talented, beautiful, funny, kind, wonderful, helpful, great advice giver and great friend. And they will all tell you that and mean it. So don't you dare think any of them hate you because they do not. And Edward? Well he'll realise his mistakes soon enough. He'll realise his priorities are all mixed up. You don't worry hunny, everything always works out for the best in the end."

"How can you be so sure Mom? Life's a bitch, your naïve if you don't know that…"

She's smiles and pokes my nose, "Your naïve Bella. Life's only a bitch if we let it be one. Yes, things will happen in your life that will hurt you and you'll wonder why, but something good comes out of everything we do hunny. How can I be so sure life all works out for the best in the end? Well, because I've experienced it for myself. When I had just turned 18, my _biological_ father got in touch with me, he wanted a 'relationship'. I found out he knew where Granny, Grandpa and I lived all along, but he just never bothered to visit or call or write. Nothing. So when he did get in touch, the answer to why he'd never been there was that he 'couldn't cope with a young child.' But your Granny had to cope with me with never a complaint? He was a coward and I didn't need him, I had my real daddy, your Grandpa. So I told him to sling his hook, to leave and to never contact me again. "If I wasn't worth it then you're not worth it now," I told him, and he went too, with a sour look on his face. Oh yes it hurt me, sending him away, but in the end it was for the best. He wasn't interested in me, he didn't love me, he didn't care for no one but himself. And I'm so glad I did that Bells, so glad I told him to go, because I saved myself a lot of hurt in the end. I had your dad, my parents and Carlisle and Esme, and they were all I needed. I learnt that day that life is only what you make it out to be."

"And you never regret it? Never regret that you don't know your real dad?"

"I do know my real dad sweetie, your Grandpa. Go on, have a nap, clear your head and then I'll come get you in a bit when the barbecue's ready okay?"

I sigh contently, thinking that a nice nap would chill me out a bit. _I was so thankful that I've never had to make a big decision like Mom did. I guess I was lucky to not have that stress._

She kisses my head, and pulls the soft white cotton sheet over me, "Thank you Mom, for everything you've ever done for me, and everything you will do. I think I should thank you more…"

Mom smiles and laughs quietly, "I don't need your thanks Bells, I know you appreciate me; you're actions speak louder than your words."

And the last thing I heard before I drifted off into a calm afternoon nap, was my mother's gentle words of, "Thank _you_ Bella, you're the best little thing that has ever happened to me sweetie."

* * *

**I really wish you all liked this one, I loved writing the Renee/Bella/Mother/Daughter scene(:**

**And bullying is wrong. Tanya is a sick twisted bitch. To anyone that is ever been bullied (I know what it's like – trust me) you are NOT what they tell you that you are. **

**YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL. WE ALL ARE IN OUR OWN WEIRD LITTLE PERFECT WAYS!**

**See ya soon!oxox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my days, it's an update!:O anyway, I am so sorry for the stupid months and months and months delay, but I do promise to try to update much more regularly in the future!:) **

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas, and I wish you the best in the new year!**

**Ta da.**

* * *

"_You're ugly. You're fat. And you're worthless." Her perfect pink lips spat out the insult, and then they became a smug smirk, taunting me with her words._

_His bronze fuzzy hair suddenly becomes all I see, and with a disgusted expression on his face, as if I was something on the bottom of his shoe, he said, "You're ugly. You're fat. And you're worthless."_

_Then Alice's face, Jasper's, Emmett's and Rosalie's too appears beside Edward's, chanting over and over, "You're ugly. You're fat. And you're worthless," and they stalk towards me._

_I run and run and run and I fall and scream and it all goes black. _

I'm shook awake by huge warm hands grasping my arms, shouting "For fuck sake wake up Bella!"

And then I'm met with the same bronze fuzzy hair that was in my dream. Or nightmare.

**EDWARD POV!**

Ah crap. Ah shit. Ah fuck, I've screwed up.

What the fuck just happened?

It was all my fault, but it wasn't as if I was going to admit that. Yeah yeah, I brought Tanya to our beach and I did know it would cause an argument (I only did it to annoy Bella), but I didn't mean for **that** to happen. I didn't think Tanya would go that far, would step out line, but like fuck did she.

She wasn't meant to be that fucking mean.

She wasn't meant to affect Bella like that, she wasn't meant to say those stupid fucking things. Tanya's crazy, she knew Bella's weaknesses and she played on them like a fucking hawk. She's not fat. Who in their right mind would think that? She wasn't meant to act the complete and utter whore she is.

And now Bella's fucking screwed because of it.

You know, really I have no fucking idea now of why we don't like each other. It's like we've hated the fucking guts off each other all these years and nobody knows why. I never meant for things to ever get this shitty, and if I'm honest, I don't think she did either. I just think we both don't know how to stop this shit.

We gotten so used to the hate, I doubt we'd ever be able to just get along.

It was fucking sad really.

And I was pathetic.

I left the beach after Mom sent away Tanya and her pathetic gang, with her evil glares. She and Dad both gave a disappointed look at me and left. Emmett practically growled at me, Jasper stared with no emotion (the no emotion bit told me I'd really fucked things up) and Rosalie and Alice smacked me in both arms. I shrugged, unsure on what the fucking hell to do, and left, dragging my feet along the sand as I went.

The house was quiet when I got back, and I figured Bella was out back being comforted by the Moms' and Dads', so I made my way up the stairs to my bedroom.

I almost got to the top of the stairs before I heard shouting coming from my room, no, more like screaming. Like screaming bloody murder.

I raced in, fucking frightened of what I would find.

Bella was thrashing around in bed, her arms flaring violently around her and her legs kicking out. She was screaming, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I can't be perfect."

"I'll change, I promise. Please, don't. I need you all!"

I could listen a fucking moment longer so I jumped on the bed, and tried to restrain her pale limbs.

"Bella, it's okay, it's just a dream. Calm the fuck down. Bella! No one's hurting you. Bella! For fuck sake wake up Bella!"

Her eyes flashed open, filled with vulnerability and hurt.

And rage, as if all that had been my fucking fault - and I guess it was, really - and partly because I was pinning her to the crisp cotton and straddling her hips, very sexy curvaceous hips.

What the fucking hell did I just let myself think?

Fuck off Cullen; she's a bitch, and fucking evil bitch. YOU HATE HER. She's not like any fucking other girl, she's weird. She lays in bed listening to old weird music and she's constantly reading that same stupid fucking book. She's not interested in anything remotely normal, and that's why she hates your guts. YOU FUCKING HATE HER CULLEN! SNAP OUT OF IT.

She's...fucking beautiful.

Holy fucking shit.

When I snapped out of my moment of freaking insanity, her murky brown eyes were glaring at me with anger. The nightmare still held its effects over her; her chest rose and fell quickly with sharpened breaths and her eyes were wide with anger, hurt and anguish.

"Get off me, Cullen," she hissed, trying to push me off her. Her attempts were fucking futile.

"Make me," I said, like the cocky fuck I was knowing I just infuriated her more with this. I knew if she was stronger, she'd be fucking castrating me by now.

"Edward," Bella growled with distaste and hostility in her voice. I sighed dramatically, and climbed off her, and not once did she take her annoyed brown fucking eyes off my form.

When I had planted to feet firmly on the floor, she opened her too big lips and started her fucking tedious rant.

"What the hell are you doing here Cullen? I thought you'd be down the beach, you know with Tanya, shagging whatever brains you had left out of each other. Celebrating the fact you'd annoyed me once again…"

I couldn't help but burst into fucking hysterical laughter, "Annoyed doesn't fucking cover it."

She bit her lip and ground her teeth, and I was sure she was ready to fucking tackle me to the ground.

"You think you're so amazing, don't you? As if you've got something special to offer that no one else has. But you haven't, you're just another player Edward. You're not special or different, all you are is stereotypical. You carrying on acting the way you do, and you'll end up alone. You think you'll have Tanya? She's the type of girl who gets bored and will run as soon as she is. And you'll be alone, because you treat people like shit."

"And who are you to judge Swan? Your nothing special either, you'll be alone too. You're so fucking boring; no one will find interest in you. How could they?"

Bella jumped of the bed, and stalked towards me in her small shorts and t-shirt, getting all up close and fucking personal with me.

"I've never pretended I'm anything special; I'm anything different or I'm someone everyone swoons over. I know that. I'm not arrogant like you."

"You may not be fucking arrogant, but you're a silly little girl who cries and moans when you're confronted with someone much fucking better than you. And heck, not to mention the nightmares, wait till everyone hears about that!"

And she fucking slapped me, right across my cheek. It stung immediately, fuck, how much force did she use?

"It's _so_ comforting to know that your gang and you actually take pride in bullying. You know, one day you could send someone over the edge. Make them see no way out, make them think they're nothing compared to you, when it's vice versa, and they'll kill themselves. And you'll have that on your hands. Is that what you want? Because trust me I've thought about it."

And suddenly my hands were gripping her arms, shaking her, "Don't you fucking say that!"

"So what? Haven't you ever realised that? It kills to be taunted and teased everyday, to be tripped over in the halls or to have Tanya throw food in your face. Or to have you throw a basketball at me as I walk to my car! So yes, I've thought about it. It's nothing different to what any other victim of bullying thinks!"

"You're different," I growl with a passion and defence that I've never felt before. I don't know where this fight had come from, where this deep will of protection had overtaken my fucking senses.

"So it's because I'm 'different' that you laugh at me when I'm walking through the halls? Or when one of your childish buddies attempts to trip me up at lunch? Or when Tanya teases me about every insecurity that everyone can tell I have? Well Jeez, it sure feels good to know that because I'm 'different' I'm worthy of your insensitivity!"

I step back, dazed, shocked and fucking speechless. What the fuck had I been doing all these years? If I made Bella feel like this, pure, strong, independent Bella, then how did I make everyone else feel?

Like shit Edward, putting it fucking lightly.

"I never knew," I say, and like some nervous little fucking boy my voice trembled, no matter how much I fought against it. I stumble back, feeling slightly fucking dizzy and sick. Who was I?

"Knew what?" She almost hisses, but something within her eyes can see that she's hit me hard with her words. If I was right, I was sure she was fucking scared of my reaction.

"That we… That I'd hurt you so much. Damn Bella, you should have fucking slapped me sooner, I deserved it."

"Trust me, I wanted too."

"You never actually thought of… doing that shit did you?"

Her eyes lower to the ground, she bites her bottom lip and her twiddles her thumbs, "You know when Mom cheated on Dad, and they broke up for a while, and there were constant arguments? Well on-top of that, I had yours and Tanya's and your gang's shit to deal with and I thought it was my fault. Like, how the hell did all this crap happen to me?"

I felt the need to pull her in my arms and promise that I'd never do such a stupid fucking thing again, that I was sorry for everything, but instead I sighed and took her hand.

As much as I thought she would, Bella didn't even fucking flinch when I touched her.

"I swear I won't do that shit ever again. And I'll make Tanya stop; I'll make them all stop. Heck, I won't be seen with them again Bella. I swear, I'll fucking change. I'll be anything you want me to be. As long as I don't hurt you again."

"You promise me?"

"I promise. Never again."

She nods, and I see traces of a smile on her lips, "But nothing will change overnight Edward."

I sigh, I knew that was coming, "I understand that, I don't care how long it takes. I fucking have to make this up to you."

"Strangely, I believe you Edward. I just hope you do, not just for my sake, or the family's, but for yours too."

Under my breath I mutter, "I just hope I do too."

* * *

**I hope that makes up for my utter delay! I hope you enjoyed, and it would be lovely if you drop a small review to tell me what you thought!:)**

**Happy New Year Everyone!**

**oxoxo**


End file.
